May I Take Your Order?
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: AU. Zemyx. During his boring job as a waiter, Zexion meets someone who might just change his life.


"Hi, my name is Zexion and I will be your server tonight. May I start you out with something to drink?"

Urgh. Tonight was exactly the same as any other…I can't even remember why I took a job serving here…

I work at Radiant Gardens Restaurant—a fancy restaurant in a town called Hollow Bastion. The pay was pretty good but some of the people here were terrible. Plus, I'm not exactly the most social person in world.

My name's Zexion Illusi. I am an only child living in an apartment about ten minutes away from my work place. I'm just about to enter my junior year of high school, but it's the summer right now, so I work.

I have three friends; Sora Purehart, Riku Noir and Cloud Strife. Sora has a twin, but I haven't ever met him. Riku has three brothers—Riku's the youngest. The second youngest (named Kadaj) is in my year at high school. His older brother Yazoo is a senior and his oldest brother Loz is in college. Cloud's my room mate.

So anyway, back to the present.

"I'd like a diet coke," a male replied. I scribbled it down and turned to his girlfriend.

"And for you, miss?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"I'll have just water, please," she said. Neither of them actually made eye contact with me and I could tell that they were going to complain about something before the night was over. I nodded and walked to kitchen, placing the order.

"Zexion, take table four!" one of my co-workers (her name is Larxene) called to me. I rolled my eyes—so now I have to take care of two tables. Brilliant.

I grabbed the drinks and took them to table six before I made my way to the new table.

"Hi, my name is Zexion and I will be your server tonight. May I start you out with something to drink?" I recited my usual greeting in my usual monotone voice.

"Well, looks like someone's happy," one of the customers replied sarcastically. I looked up from my notebook and actually at the customers.

There was a tall redhead, a younger blonde, and another…blonde…

Wow. This other blonde…he's…

I looked down at my notebook when I felt a blush forming. "May I start you with something to drink?" I asked again.

"Only if you're a little more enthusiastic," the redhead commented.

"Axel, be nice," the older blonde said. He turned to me and smiled. "I'll just have some water,"

"Okay…and for you, sir?" I asked, looking at the shorter blonde.

"We'll both have Dr. Peppers," he replied.

I nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

That older blonde…he's actually nice—unlike my other customers. He's also absolutely adorable.

I shook the thoughts from my head when I remembered about table six.

"Have you decided on what you'd like to order?" I asked, walking over to them again. The male looked up angrily at me.

"Well that took you long enough," he snapped.

I took a deep breath to avoid yelling. "My apologies, sir, I had another table to tend to, and our kitchen is very bust tonight,"

"Pfft, lame excuse," the women commented. "Anyway, we HAVE decided on what we'd like to eat,"

So I took their orders as quick as I could, and rushed back to table four with their drinks.

"Have you decided on what you'd like to order, or would you like a few more minutes?" I asked. Usual routine…yet why am I suddenly happy to go through with it?

"I think I know what Demyx would like," the redhead said sarcastically, smirking. The older blonde—named Demyx, apparently—blushed and glared at him.

Aside from that, not much happened that night. I was yelled at by the customers of table six and they didn't leave me a tip. Needless to say, I was very angered by that—how am I supposed to buy video games when I have no money?!

So anyway….When I delivered the receipts to the table four customers, I had a random urge to write down my name and my phone number of a piece of paper and stick it with the receipts…so I did just that. I wrote _Demyx – call me. Ask for Zexion_ followed by my number.

Finally, the time came for me to get home.

Then I remembered my only ride home was my room mate…so I had to call him…and wait for a ride…oh, brilliant.

So I called Cloud and had to wait about 15 minutes. Not that I'm complaining—Cloud didn't actually own a car. He owned a motorbike. And I have to admit—I _hate_ motorbikes. Luckily, I have tomorrow off…

Eventually, Cloud pulled up on his bike (a Hardy-Daytona model, if anyone's interested) and I climbed on behind him…urgh, I REALLY hate bikes. In a matter of ten minutes, Cloud finally slowed down and stopped in front of our apartment building.

I climbed off the bike and almost fell over, losing the ability to walk temporarily. I heard Cloud laugh behind me, so I shot him a glare.

"You go inside," he said, still smiling. "I'll be up in a few minutes," he started his bike and rode off to find somewhere to park.

I got into the building after some troubles with the broken keyhole. I made my way to the elevator, not trusting myself to walk up the stairs.

The elevator smelt of shampoo and markers. There was ugly carpet on the floor and—believe it or not—the walls. Who put carpet on the wall anyway? The owner of a cheap apartment building…

I finally got into the hallway of my apartment. Walking past rooms filled with yelling adults, shrieking children and barking dogs, I reached _my_ apartment. Sliding the key into the lock, and kicking the door a few times, I finally got in.

Slamming the door behind me, I walked over to the couch and flopped down, completely energy less.

The apartment was small, but not too small. It was just right for high school and college students. Oh, in case you were wondering, Cloud's my room mate 'cuz we've been friends for god knows how long. When I needed to move closer to my high school, Cloud offered to let me stay.

When you walk in the front door, there's a very short passageway to the living room. From that, there's a half-wall dividing the living room from the kitchen. A door from the kitchen leads to the bathroom. Two other doors leading from the living room go into two bedrooms—one's Cloud's, one's mine. The living room just has two couches, a coffee table, a TV, a CD player, a few flowers (gifts from Cloud's girlfriend), a PS2, a DVD player and assorted DVDs, video games and CDs stacked in a corner.

Cloud eventually walked in to find me laying on the couch like a potato. He threw some letters at me. "Wake up," he said. "Letters from school,"

I squeaked in protest, but picked up the letters all the same. The first was reminder telling me the return date of school (still, like, three months away.) and one was a possible schedule (that _will_ change; I am _not_ taking Accounting _again_)

A shrill ring broke into my thoughts—the phone was ringing. "Cloud, the phone's ringing," I commented.

Cloud looked at me, and then at the phone, which was on the small table next to me. "Indeed it is," he replied. "Why don't you answer it?"

"Because,"

Cloud sighed in defeat and answered the phone. "Strife here,"

I continued looking at the letters. I always get Cloud to answer the phone because it's usually for him anyway…he has waaaaaaay more friends than I do. Because of this, I was surprised when Cloud handed the phone to me. "It's for you,"

"Who is it?" I asked, taking the phone from him.

Cloud shrugged. "Some guy name Demyx,"

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Uhm…Zexion, right?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Hey! I'm that blonde from Radiant Gardens Restaurant." Oh, of course…I blushed.

"Hey,"

"So, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow…,"

"Uhm…yeah, I don't think I'm doing anything. Are you busy tonight, though?"

"Yeah, actually," Demyx replied. His voice is so beautiful. "I 'm heading over to Axel's boyfriend's house for a movie marathon,"

"And besides, we're heading to Sora's place, remember?" Cloud called from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Demyx asked.

"Just my room mate," I replied, throwing a pillow at Cloud. "So, tomorrow?"

"Meet you at the park at 8.30 PM?"

"Sounds good,"

"Alright, I'll see you there!"

"Bye,"

I hung up just as the pillow collided with the side of my head. "So, got yourself a date?" Cloud asked.

"I think so,"

"Pfft, it's about time," I glared at my room mate and he walked back into the living room and sat on the opposite couch. "So, is he cute?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cuz you're my friend and I wanna know what kinda guy you're dating,"

I blushed. "We're not technically dating…I barely know the guy. He was a customer at the restaurant tonight,"

"But you liked him enough to give him your number,"

"What does it care to you whether I think he's cute or not? It's not like you think about guys that way,"

"I'm pretty sure I don't like guys," Cloud commented, taking a drink from the soda can he just so happened to suddenly have.

"Unless Aerith isn't telling you something,"

Cloud almost choked on his drink. "That was _not_ funny," he said darkly. I fought the temptation to laugh.

Later on that night, I climbed on behind Cloud on his Daytona. We had to go to Sora's place, and our only method of transportation was _this_ godforsaken vehicle…

Oh well, at least it's better than the bus. The bus is always full of people, so it's almost impossible to find a good seat. And then if you do find a seat, some old person comes up and kicks you out.

I closed my eyes and let the wind blow in my face as I tried to relax. One reason I don't like riding the Daytona is because it's kind of awkward. I have to sit behind Cloud, but in order to keep myself on the vehicle, I have to wrap my arms around Cloud's waist. Also, Cloud is so skinny I'm always afraid he's going to pass out or something.

We _finally_ arrived at Sora's house, and I climbed off the Daytona and proceeded to nearly fall over. Cloud just climbed off and walked to the door, not bothering to even glance back at me as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Hey guys!" Sora said cheerfully, opening the door and letting us in. So far, there was only Sora's boyfriend, Riku, sat on the couch in the living room. "My twin invited his boyfriend and one of his friends over, so we're still waiting for them,"

"Long time no see," Riku commented.

"Not long enough," Cloud replied, pushing Riku off the couch so he could sit down. "How're your brothers treating you?"

Riku settled for sitting cross legged on the floor next to Sora. "Like brothers always do," Riku replied. "Haven't seen Loz a whole lot lately, he's been busy with studies…even during the vacation,"

"Roxas is here!" Sora chimed happily. He rushed to the door and opened it, just as an equally sugar high blonde bounced in and practically tackled his twin to the floor. Hang on—it's that blonde kid from the restaurant. A red-head walked in after Roxas, and I recognized _him_ as Axel…which meant—

Yup, there's Demyx.

"Zexion, this is Roxas," Sora introduced us.

"Oh, hey, it's waiter-man!" Axel commented.

Demyx looked up and immediately saw me. He smiled nervously, and all I could do was smile back.

So we all settled down for the movies (Cloud still on the couch, I was sat next to him and Demyx was next to me, Roxas was sitting next to Axel on the floor and Riku and Sora were a few feet away from them, also on the floor). First we watched comedy, then horror, then comedy again, then fantasy, then comedy.

It was getting late, and we were in the middle of the last comedy, when I felt Demyx rest his head on my shoulder. When I looked over to him, I realized that he, much like Riku and Roxas at the moment, was asleep. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. He really was beautiful…

I fell asleep eventually, but I can't remember when exactly. All I remember is waking up. Demyx was laid on his back and I was laid resting my head on his chest. Cloud had fallen off the couch at some point and was curled up under the coffee table. Riku was holding Sora and they were both resting against the wall, and Axel was laid on his front with Roxas laid on his back.

I glanced at the clock—11.17 AM. Wow, that's definitely the longest I've ever slept in. I could tell that I was the only person awake, so I just moved a little closer to Demyx and closed my eyes again, and just listened to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
